Take My Breath Away
by Sora no Kioku
Summary: Zemyx. Demyx is bored one day. And what does he do? He disturbs Zexion's precious reading time, of course. But how exactly does he interrupt the slate-haired male? Read to find out.
1. Zexion's POV

I sat in my usual spot, you know, in the library on that couch I always read on. I expected to have another quiet day, as usual. But of course, there was always Demyx who always knew where I was. I don't know how he did it. Even if I changed locations, the musician could always find me. I hated it. Oh… here he comes. I can hear him. "Demyx, if you're trying to scare me, it won't work," I said out loud, continuing to read my book.

"Aw, but Zexy~!" Not the nickname again… Please, not that nickname. I hated it. And yet, Demyx continued to use it, no matter what I said. I have asked him many times before to stop using the nickname. He always says he will, but he never does. The blonde gets on my nerves often. Sometimes I wish he would just leave me alone to read my book.

"Demyx, I am trying to read," I said in a slightly irritated tone. I wanted him to leave me alone, but I knew that wouldn't happen. I felt the couch move and lifted my eyes from the book to notice that Demyx was practically right over me, looking at the book I was reading. Why couldn't he just ask? I highly doubt he would like the book, anyway. "What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I felt uncomfortable, having him this close to me. I was used to nobody around me. Until he came along.

Demyx smiled at me. His usual goofy smile, of course. The one that would get on your nerves easily. However, this one was different. It was half between a grin and a smirk. What exactly was he smirking about? "Nothing," he replied in a sing song voice.

I frowned. "Okay, then get off me," I told the other. I expected him to listen to me and plop down onto the couch or leave, but he didn't. But then again, this is Demyx we're talking about. Instead, he crawled even more on top of me. He was towering over me now, both hands on either side of me. Same goes for his knees. I couldn't help but wonder just what he was doing. He had never acted like this before. "Demyx, get off," I said with a more demanding tone. I glared at him, hoping that would make him get off. He only smiled and removed the book from my grasp, placing it on the end table near the couch. He inched closer to my face, our noses just inches apart.

"No," he replied with a smile.

That irritated me more than anything. I tried to push the larger one off, but he was too heavy for my small frame. It's not like I went on missions often. Besides, even if I did, he'd still be too heavy. I was too small to lift him. I let out a sigh then glared at Demyx. "Demyx. Get. Off," I ordered. He still didn't listen. "Demyx, if you don-" I cut myself off. I couldn't speak. Finally my brain registered what had happened. Demyx had pressed his lips against mine, his eyes were closed. He had even pinned my hands to couch. Somehow he had gotten me to lay down. I found myself closing my eyes. What was I doing? I wanted him to leave, not kiss him! But… It felt good. It felt right, kissing Demyx. I don't know why, though. Nobodies aren't supposed to feel, right?

I shivered when his tongue ran over my bottom lip, asking for permission. Was he getting bold or what? I decided to grant permission and parted my lips. I had no idea what I was doing. My brain was not functioning or something. I felt myself shiver slightly when his tongue slipped into my mouth. It was a great feeling, but it felt weird at the same time. I hardly realized that he had let go of my hands, which were now on his back, pulling him closer. As I said before, I had no idea what I was doing.

Then I realized that my lungs were burning, pleading for air. I pushed on Demyx's chest lightly. Hopefully he would get the idea. He did. He broke the kiss and I felt his breath against my skin. I allowed the air to fill my lungs once more and I started to breathe again, although it was as hard as Demyx's. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

"I thought you were going to push me away," Demyx finally said, catching his breath.

I half smiled, which was rare for me. "I'm not exactly sure why I didn't," I lied. Yes. Lied. I knew exactly why I didn't. Even if we are Nobodies, I'm certain now that we can feel emotions; that they didn't come from the heart. I knew now because I wouldn't feel this way towards Demyx if it weren't true. I wouldn't want him to stay near me.


	2. Demyx's POV

I was just lying there on my bed, my head hanging off the edge. I stared at the wall. What? I had nothing better to do. Not even my sitar could help my boredom. Which is rare because I always play my sitar or listen to the music. You know; the usual stuff I do. I ran thoughts through my mind, trying to think of something to do. Play cards with Luxord? No. The guy's the Gambler of Fate. I'll lose for sure. Go swimming? Nah. Nobody's gonna be with me. It'll be too boring. Play pranks on the others with Roxas and Axel? Nope. Can't do that. Most likely the two were making out somewhere or something. I catch them doing that a lot now. Go on a mission? Nah. I hate missions. Blow up Vexen's lab? Nope. Did that last week. Go see what Zexion was up to? Hmm… That sounded like a plan.

I sat up and swayed slightly, since all the blood was in my head now. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pushed myself off, walking to the door. I opened it and walked out, closing the door behind me. Now… Where would Zexion be? The library, most likely. I walked down the hallway, my boots tapping against the tile floors softly. Finally I came to the double doors that lead to the library. I opened one silently and peeked in. It seemed that Zexion was sitting on that same couch, reading that same book. I grinned to myself. Now was the perfect time to scare him. I snuck across the floor, thinking that I was quiet. The guy must've smelled me or something.

"Demyx, if you're trying to scare me, it won't work," the smaller Nobody said. He was still reading that same book. My face fell, my smile fading.

"Aw, but Zexy~!" I complained. I knew he hated that name, but I didn't care. I'd use it anyway. It was much better than 'Zexion'. I told him I would stop using it, but I always turned right back around and use it again. Besides, he's kinda cute when he's angry.

"Demyx, I am trying to read." He seemed a little irritated… Maybe he didn't want to see me? Too bad. I wanted to see him and that's what I would get.

I walked around the couch and crawled onto it, crawling on top of Zexion. I stood on my hands and knees so I wouldn't crush him. I didn't want to lay on him, anyway. He'd probably send me toppling to the floor. I looked over at the book, trying to read up-side-down. It was in a completely different language. Probably some ancient one I've never heard of. I know I could've asked, but I decided not to. It was funner this way, after all!

"What are you doing?" At those words, I looked up at Zexion to see that he had raised his eyebrow. I smiled my usual smile, but I felt a smirk mixed in with it. I knew exactly what I was going to do now. Now I wouldn't be bored! Although Zexion might hate was I was about to do, I was gonna do it anyway.

"Nothing," I replied in a sing song voice. Just to tease him a little bit. I kept my goofy smile, the thought of what I was gonna do still in my head. I watched as he frowned.

"Okay, then get off me," he told me. I guess he had expected me to listen or something. At first, I thought about listening and plopping down on the couch next to him, but I decided to stick to my original plan. I crawled even more on top of him, towering over him. I placed my hands and knees on both sides of him. Now he couldn't get up.

"Demyx, get off," he said with a more demanding tone. He glared at me, but that didn't faze me. I grabbed the book he was reading and closed it, putting it on the end table near the couch. I inched closer to his face until our noses where just inches apart. I still had that same smile. My plan was working so far.

"No," I replied. He tried to push me off, but I guessed I was too heavy for him or something. I am, after all, large than him. Besides, he never went on missions, so he didn't have as much physical strength as the others, including me. Hey! I go swimming, alright?! Every day, in fact. He let out a sigh and glared at me once more.

"Demyx. Get. Off," he ordered. I still didn't listen. Why should I? I barely listen anyway, so why start now? "Demyx, if you don-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, closing my eyes. He didn't seem to notice that I had gotten him to lie down on the couch. I was surprised that he didn't push me off. But then again, I was pinning his hands to the couch.

I decided to take it a step further, just to see how far I could go. Besides, I wanted to do this for I don't know how long. I had always liked the Schemer, just never showed it. I parted my lips and ran my tongue against his bottom lip. I had stolen many of his books just to see how to do this. Looks like all that studying paid off. I know, I know. Me? Studying? Yeah, I could hardly believe it myself. Anyway, on with what happened.

What surprised me the most was that he granted me permission and parted his own lips. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and felt him shiver. I don't know why he shivered, but I didn't care. This felt good, kissing Zexion. I had always had dreams about it, but they were never real. Could this be a dream as well? I hoped not.

I decided to let go of his hands and expected for him to push me off, but he didn't. Instead, he put his hands on my back and pulled me closer. Can you believe it? He pulled me closer! I wondered what he was thinking, but I didn't care. I guessed it was the same thing I was then. That it felt right.

He pushed on my chest, like I had suspected him to. But it was a soft push. I guessed that his lungs needed air or something, but so did mine. I broke the kiss and the air filled my lungs once more. I opened my eyes to notice that Zexion's eyes were closed. I hadn't even noticed he had closed them. But then again, my eyes were closed the entire time. Sapphire eyes then opened and gazed right into mine. "I thought you were going to push me away," I finally said, still catching my breath. I didn't know how long we were kissing, but it had taken my breath away. Literally.

He half smiled, which was rare. I felt good, seeing that smile. That means I had done something right. "I'm not exactly sure why I did," he said. I could tell it was a lie. Zexion always knew why. But I didn't care about that. What I cared about was if we would stay together or not. I knew for a fact that we did feel emotions, or I wouldn't have felt this way. I wouldn't feel good, I wouldn't want to stay near Zexion, none of that. Maybe… The emotions didn't come from the heart. Or maybe we really did have hearts. I told Zexion that we could feel! He just didn't believe me.


End file.
